cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob Angelaus
Jacob Angelaus (Jcb112 on the forums) is a medical doctor, and currently a member of the Seattle-Vancouver Department of Health and Safety Board, as well as the permenant Director of the Munroe Memorial Hospital. Personality Due to his somewhat sheltered ubringing, Jacob is a reserved, somewhat skittish, but well-mannered individual. He's quite easy to get along with, and he gets along well with other humans, espeically Earth-bound humans. However, problems start occuring when he talks to people outside his own race, as he hadn't been exposed to alien culture and interactions, due to the fact that he'd basically been Earth-bound for the entirety of his life (up until very recently). He personally considers himself an introvert, and would much rather pursue academics and research, but due to family pressures and societal pressures both he appears to be, for all intents and purposes, an ordinary, semi-outgoing person, who's quite effective at leadership and management positions, hence his current role as the Director of the Munroe Memorial Hospital and a Member of the Seattle-Vancouver Department of Health and Safety's Administrative Board. (See: Systems Alliance Transitional Administration on Earth). He also seems to have inherited his parents' workaholic tendencies, having essentially worked around the clock, except for the odd holiday, for 3 years since the war. This has led to his quick rise in position, despite his relatively young age. A notable motivation for this would most likely be his father's death, and the promises he made to him before that. Coupled with his family's ideals of career-oriented success, pride and prestige through positions and titles, along with power and authority, Jacob's motivations are clearly driven by factors that are not truly his own as well. Despite this, he still tries to find time for his own personal ventures, his most recent and notable including trips to the Citadel, Palaven, and Dekuuna, as well as a long-term relationship with a quarian (one Nalia'Tonbay, a Rannoch military official). Pre-War Jacob Angelaus was born on 2161, in the city of Seattle-Vancouver, in the United North American States. His father was, at the time, the Director for St. Michael’s Medical Center in Seattle-Vancouver and his mother was, at the time, a University lecturer at the University of Washingon. From a young age, Jacob was distanced from his parents, due to their workaholic tendencies, but despite that, his parents still tried finding time to dedicate to Jacob’s childhood. At the age of 18, Jacob wanted to head into medicine, to follow in his father’s footsteps, much to the approval of his father, and the rest of his family. He studied Medical Administration, and Biomedical Sciences during his undergraduate years, and after finishing that, successfully gained entrance into Medicine at the John’s Hopkins medical school. During this time, his father had been promoted to the Chairman of the Board for the UNAS’ Medical Board, and as such Jacob had increasing pressures from his father to succeed and follow along in his footsteps. Jacob graduated with honors and distinctions on January of 2186, and returned to Seattle-Vancouver. He had high hopes that his father would had agreed with his plan to work off-world, but these hopes were dashed as his father told him that the best way forward was to walk in his footsteps. At around the same time, Jacob got engaged to his long-time lover that he'd met back in University, a fellow Doctor, Elizabeth M. Emerson. They were engaged right around the same time they finished medical school, in January of 2186, and were due to be wedded sometime in 2187. The overall accomplishments of this period, with Jacob finishing medical school, with his father along with the rest of his family brimming with approval, and with his engagement with Elizabeth, made this essentially the high-point of Jacob's life, thus far. A few months after Jacob’s graduation from Medical School, as Jacob was still deciding which path he should take with his career, the Reaper War began. Jacob was in Seattle-Vancouver in his father’s offices when the attack began, and immediately saw the horrible effects of the attack first-hand, as he witnessed his father’s death, as a Reaper blast tore through the office block. As the city was under siege, Jacob managed to make his way to the hospital that his fiancé, Elizabeth, was working at. Upon finding his fiancé frantically treating the ever-growing horde of injured, he insisted that they leave, or find somewhere safer to hunker down. Elizabeth decided against this, and was outraged at Jacob's intentions of leaving. However, those were the last moments he'd spend with his fiancé, as just a few moments later a blast tore through the hospital, leaving Elizabeth mortally wounded. Despite this, her last moments were spent with Jacob, as he promised to uphold her promise, never to leave anyone behind, and to fulfil her wishes of helping as many as possible. Jacob was extremely distraught by the turn of events, but decided to join the Emergency Civilian Medical corps as a means to help out the war effort in the most effective way he could, and was assigned to one of the major field hospitals (Hawford Field Hospital) on the outskirts of Seattle-Vancouver. He would treat hundreds, if not thousands of wounded UNAS national guard soldiers, and soon after, Alliance Marines, along with countless of civilians during the war. As the war waged on, Jacob tried his best to locate and contact the rest of his family, notably his mother, along with his close friends from college, but to no avail. Until a newly commissioned Alliance Marine regiment was assigned to the field hospital. This is where Jacob was briefly reunited with one of his childhood and college age friends, Sam. During this period, Jacob had started bonding with Sam, slowly building a concrete relationship based on the trust and friendship they built during the many close calls they had at the hospital. Despite this, a few months later, Sam, along with her regiment were reassigned to Chicago, leaving Jacob behind. After the War Even after the war, Jacob still worked non-stop in the field hospital, treating the critically injured soldiers and civilians. However a few weeks after that, he received word that the rest of his immediate family was gone, either through direct slaughter by the Reaper forces, or through indirect means, as with a few of his relatives who'd managed to survive in their secluded country home (but committed suicide, from the intense paranoia of being disconnected from updates on the war, and pressing concerns of indoctrination, and the fear of being turned into husks, or worse). As such Jacob coped with this by attempting to maintain and continue his father’s 'legacy' and that he’d continue on the path that his father had set for him. Either as a means of coping, or simply out of pure respect and determination, he himself does not know. 1 Month after the war, as the reconstruction efforts were starting, Jacob decided, to strike a balance between his desires, and the path that was desired of him by his father. During war he had seen his city, his home, destroyed and razed to the ground. He wanted to be part of the reconstruction efforts, and wanted to be one of the major driving forces behind its reconstruction, and as a result, decided that his skills would be better suited to deal with the actual reconstruction efforts of the city’s health-care infrastructure. After deliberation by the local city government, and after seeing his records during the war along with his overall profile and alma mater, he was put in charge of the field hospital that he worked in during the war, as its Administrator. For approximately 8 months after the war Jacob was able to coordinate the reconstruction efforts of the field hospital, effectively shaping it, from a temporary medical center, to a permanent, fully-functioning hospital. Seeing his progress at the rapid reconstruction speeds of the Field Hospital, in 2187, Jacob was offered a position on the City’s newly formed Health and Safety Department’s Administrative Board. Jacob would effectively be put in charge of a specified sector/region within the city, and the coordination of reconstruction efforts within that sector with regards to the reconstruction of the hospitals, and other vital medical infrastructure. He was also promoted from his position as Administrator of the newly christened Munroe Memorial Hospital, to its permanent Director. From then on, till present, Jacob has been an effective addition to the board, and his track record with the speed of reconstruction has been quite impressive. However because of this Jacob has been grounded to Earth, to Seattle-Vancouver, and has never had the experience of leaving Earth, until quite recently. Trivia *Jacob keeps several mementos from the Reaper War (and from before the war) in his wallet. This includes: **A picture of his team at the Hawford (now Munroe Memorial) Hospital, the picture notably includes Jacob himself, his fellow medical staff, and the security team, Sam being the next notable person. **A picture of himself and his fiancé, Elizabeth, on an unspecified bridge platform, viewing a satellite launch. *Despite advances in medical science, and with short-sightedness practically being eradicated through use of LASIK and other forms of eyesight correction techniques, he still prefers to wear his prescription glasses. (His short-sightedness is quite bad, with him essentially unable to read text or make out faces barely half a meter away from him, without his glasses) *He wears a watch regularly, despite the fact that such time-keeping devices are practically obsolete. * He managed to acquire part of what might be the only remaining stock of Kopi Luwak coffee beans, purchasing them from Cerastes who himself liberated them from a coffee shop during the Battle of Nos Dwicka. Other Perspectives "It's physically impossible for Jacob to unclench his asscheeks. They've been pushed together so tight for so long that they've fused together. He can't shit out of his ass anymore. He has to shit through his posts." - Lacertilia (Afiyi Maos) Relevant Threads and Posts Jacob's first post and Introduction to CDN Charity: Jacob hears about the Sol Rises Center's charity drive, and decides to donate. Musical Instruments: The first in Jacob's Open Questions to the forums. Jacob gives his opinions on the topic of "What is your favorite planet?": The conversation slowly grows larger, as Jacob has a back and forth with an elcor C-Sec officer (Kyr Nosoric) The first in Jacob's Questions of Advice for the forums: "Advice for a trip to the Citadel": Jacob asks the CDN board for ideas on what to do up in the Citadel, as he finally decides it's high time to visit space. Jacob talks about some of his family memorabilia The Second in Jacob's Open Questions to the forums: The effect of the war on CDN members: Needless to say, there was some controversy to this. A brief tale about some of Jacob's eccentric neighbours Jacob's first foray into space, on the Citadel: "One Small Step": Where Jacob finds some time off from work on Earth, and heads to the Citadel to finally experience the whole 'space' thing. He meets quite a colorful collection of individuals, first bumping into a raloi (Narci), then an Alliance Captain (Wagstaff), a volus pickpocket, an asari mercenary, several C-Sec officers, a deranged sports-star (Buzzsaw), an Asari Ex-Commando (Faena T'Remi), a pair of Presidium medics, his old-friend Sam, a collection of colorful individuals in a bar, James the human bartender (uninvitedhaggis), and a turian C-Sec officer (Tenarus). The adventure's timeline can be summed up like this: Bumping into Narci the raloi - Heading to a clothing store with Narci - Bumping into an Asari Mercenary chasing after a volus pickpocket - Saving a Sports-Star's (who just had his kidneys stolen) life - Heading to a cafe for a chat with Narci, and Faena - Heading to the Eezo bar to meet up with Sam. The Third in Jacob's Open Questions to the forum: The meaning behind your Avatars: Quite a popular thread, with a huge tangent breaking off from it, with a lengthy discussion regarding Science Fiction authors and other topics not pertaining to the original thread, between Jacob and Starscout (Preeya). Jacob responds to an open forum thread, on the topic of Fathers: He gives a brief overview about his views on his father, and his family in general. Jacob joins in on the "Layover" adventure: Where Jacob and Sam decide to visit Talis Fia as one of their stopovers on their short galactic road-trip. They meet a colorful bunch: an enraged krogan, a turian 'tourist', an asari businesswoman, a human mercenary/nanny, a Relicae's Process convert, and a particularly rude Geth. Hilarity ensues. Jacob joins up in the "Sleepless in" Adventure: One of the many stops in Jacob and Sam's cross-galactic road-trip. Erinle, Where they once again meet a colorful bunch: the same krogan from before, an asari author (Asharia T'Saeri), a yahg (Chak Zi'Kratarg), and a human photographer. Lights: Reinforcements: Jacob receives a particularly interesting e-mail from the AIA, requesting his presence at Shanxi for a top-secret mission, as the mission's medical liaison. Leading to... Lights: Into the Rabbit Hole: Jacob joins in with the task-group dealing with the case of a neo-Cerberus terrorist group that had kidnapped a Geth or something along those lines. Jacob's Departure in the "Birds of a Feather" Adventure: Where Jacob meets up with Sam right before he leaves for his 'mission' at Shanxi. However, he meets a few colorful Raloi characters before the proper goodbyes can be said. Jacob tries to give some advice to a turian kid asking for some help in finding online educational courses Jacob responds to one of the 'Investigative Posts' regarding interspecies relations. Christmas Gifts: Being rich and altruistic, Jacob is quite generous with the presents. A Change of Pace: Thank-yous are sent by the beneficiaries of Jacob's latest charitable act; much of the board is supportive of this deliberate "feel good" thread. The Calm After The Storm: A long talk with Branka. An Interesting Visit: A trip to Palaven. A Pastry Filled With Creamy Goo: A trip to Dekuuna. Talk About Morality Here: Jacob is baited by Cerastes. I Need Immediate Assistance: Nalia and Jacob have a problem. Six pages of hilarity at the doctor's expense. It leads to the following forum adventure: Relationship Counselling, in which Aneeda D'Veyra (Sucker Punch) and Faena T'Remi try to help the couple rebuild their broken trust. A New Chapter: Jacob takes a promotion. Homes: Jacob has about twenty. Yes, twenty. There's a lot of forum discussion on what this means about him. A Very Precious Relic: Platt plays an old recording of a performance of Macbeth, featuring himself and Angelaus. Political Espionage with a Side of Murder: Caught up in Platt's scheming. A Seasonal Celebration: CDN regulars are invited to the Angelaus estate, for Christmas. Christmas Gifts, Round Two: It becomes a yearly tradition. I Hate Insects: Jacob burns down part of his house. Back From Hiatus: Catching up with the board after seven months. Accomplishments: Listed for yahg benefit. Christmas and New Years Gifts, Round Three: And here we go again! Major Announcements: A new family member as Jacob returns from another hiatus. A Younger Man's Clothes: Xuumo's associates need some help. Category:Humans Category:Characters